Night and Day
by GaladInzel
Summary: It was Valentines day he was gone on a case, He had always been able to turn her moods from night to day would he be home in time to do it again. This is for the CCOAC v-day challenge for tbird1965


_**This fic is for tbird1965 her prompts were Night & Day (Sinatra); a bottle of champagne, a single red rose, a stuffed tiger with a heart in his mouth hope that I did your prompts justice I tried to do my best but honestly romance is not my strong suit. I hope that you enjoy it**_

JJ was exhausted actually, if she thought about it she was beyond exhausted between working at the DOD and Hotch being away on a case for the past two weeks she was on her wits ends. As much as she loved Jack and Henry they'd both come down with the flu just after Hotch had left. Dealing with a cranky six and three year old was enough to make the most patient parent lose their temper.

Sighing she began packing her bags. Carefully placing any necessary files and paper work into her briefcase, she briefly wondered if Aaron would be home tonight. She knew from Penelope that they had a suspect in custody that morning but she knew from years of working with the team that they might not be home until tomorrow.

A quick glance at the time caused her to gasp she'd been lollygagging in her thoughts longer than she thought and if she didn't hurry she'd be late picking up Jack and Henry from Jessica.

As JJ made her way to car, she smiled warmly at the first time meeting Jessica and how shocked she'd been at having her blessing to date Hotch.

_JJ was nervous. She knew that she'd have to eventually meet Jessica in a capacity other than Coworker but meeting her at the grocery store with Henry had not been on her to do list._

_ It was her day off and had opted to where a pair of Hotch's sweats that he'd left at her house the last time he'd been there and an old t-shirt. She had not dressed to make an impression and her heart had stopped when she'd noticed Jessica in the pasta aisle. The exact aisle she needed to go down._

_ Trying to gage whether or not to greet Jessica or wait until Aaron introduced them JJ tried to inconspicuously back down the aisle she'd just come down._

_ However, luck was not on her side just as she was almost free she heard a shout_

_ "JJ" looking quickly JJ had failed to notice that Jack was with his Aunt. The smile that graced her face was sincere as she watched the young five-year-old bolt towards her grabbing her legs._

_ Gently picking him up she gave him a tight hug "Hey buddy, what are you doing?"_

_ "Me and Auntie Jessica are shopping for dinner, we're making mac'n'cheese with hot dogs." Jacks animated face made her smile. How could you not love this boy?_

_ "'ack" Henry called from the grocery cart obviously annoyed at his lack of attention but thrilled at seeing his new best friend._

_ "Hi Henry" Jack turned his attention to playing with Henry while JJ turned and was shocked to see the smiling face of Jessica._

_ Putting on her best reporter face JJ attempted to quell the fear that had begun to bubble "Jessica it good to see you."_

_ Placing out her hand JJ was pleasantly surprised when Jessica opted to forgo a handshake in place of a quick hug._

_ "JJ it's so good to see you again. I've heard so much about you and Henry." _

_ JJ laughed "Thank you what can I say I think Jack likes me."_

_ This time it was Jessica's turn to laugh, "I definitely believe that however it's actually been Aaron who's done most of the praising." JJ's smile widened even farther "You know I've been trying to get that man to bring you to dinner for the last three months."_

_ JJ blinked in shock, she'd known that Aaron wanted to introduce her to Jessica as his girlfriend but what she hadn't known was that Jessica had wanted to meet her. "Wow, I didn't know that."_

_ "That's Aaron for you sometimes he gives subtle a new meaning." Jessica chuckled_

_ Remembering some of there first few dates JJ couldn't help but smile at the truth behind her words_

_ "But you know that don't you "Jessica smirked at JJ's laugh "Since you're here why don't I just ask you do you think you and Aaron will be free Friday night?"_

_ Thinking carefully she knew they didn't have any pressing cases or family outings and she knew that Aaron would love nothing, more JJ nodded "I'm sure we can make it unless a case arises."_

_ "Great, Tell Aaron that I'll see you, Jack and Henry at my house seven o'clock." Turning to Jack, she held out her arm "Come on buddy it's time to go home."_

_ Jack turned from Henry and pouted "But Auntie Jessica I was playing with Henry."_

_ "I know buddy but I thought you wanted mac'n'cheese for lunch." Jessica reminded the little boy_

_ "Jack what if Henry and I stop by your house later tonight so you can play with him all you want." JJ bargained. She knew that she was going over to Aaron's anyways but it somehow it felt good to be able to tell that little boy._

_ Jack threw out a dimpled smile, giving Henry a kiss and JJ a hug he threw himself into his Aunt's arms "I'll see you tonight JJ, Bye Henry." _

_ Waving to the little boy as he and Jessica went to the check out line she couldn't help but think that she'd possible mad a new friend. _

That day had been the beginnings of a great relation ship between her and Jessica. Shockingly Jessica had been encouraging Aaron to start dating at the same time Will had left her High and Dry. As fates would have, it as soon as they'd started seeing each other everything had fallen into place with Jessica offering to watch Henry along with Jack. Her words being she and Henry would be Hotchner's eventually. The team's acceptance, even if they did seem a little too smug. Even Strauss hadn't given them any grief until the incident with the DOD. Now after being together for a little over a year and a half, they'd moved in together four months ago and everything seemed perfect.

As great, as everything was JJ couldn't help but feel a little sad that Aaron was going to miss Valentines day. She knew what the job entailed, she'd lived the job but that didn't stop the small ache that started in her chest. She'd had a surprise for him and she'd been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to him. But now it seemed as though she'd have to wait a few days.

The sound of her cell phone pulled JJ out of her thoughts quickly glancing down she felt the pang of disappointment as Jessica's name flashed on the ID.

"Hey Jessica, I'm on my way I left the office late."

"Then I'm glad I caught you. I know that it's been a stressful two weeks how about I take the boys for tonight. I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Are you sure? I know its Valentines I'm sure you have better things to do tonight." JJ's mind had automatically sped towards a relaxing bubble bath listening to relaxing music, enjoying the fragrances.

"Mitchell and I celebrated Valentines day early this year because he had a business meeting. Trust me you'd be doing me a favor." Jessica implored.

Smiling JJ knew that there was no way she was going to be getting her son's home tonight "That sound's great Jessica. Thank you so much. What time do you want me to pick them up tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it I'll drop them off sometime in the afternoon. I'll see you tomorrow." JJ looked at her phone in confusion it wasn't often that Jessica hung up on her but it did happen.

Shrugging her shoulder, she continued on her drive home noticing out of her window a large carnival. JJ smiled as she remembered her and Aaron's first date. She didn't know what was more romantic the date or his asking her.

_JJ sat surrounded by a pile of files attempting to catch up on paperwork. The past few months had been hectic between Haley's death and Will's leaving everyone including herself had fallen behind in paper work._

_ Hoping to clear her head before diving into another report JJ stood and stretched. She needed coffee a quick stop at the kitchenette left her in frustration at the empty pot. Filling up the pot, she leaned against the counter to wait. _

_ Humming to herself JJ noticed Hotch leaving his office. It was nearly seven so she assumed he was heading home to Jack. Watching as he turned and waved toward her. She fought the blush as she waved back. She had always been attracted to Hotch but it always seemed the wrong timing on both there parts. He'd been with Haley; she'd been with Will then pregnant. Than after she and Will had talked about separating Haley had died. Then came her devastating news that Will wanted nothing to do with her or Henry. _

_ That had been when there friendship had started to evolve. He'd found her in the office late at night crying. Clutching the parental rights waiver, her heart breaking not for herself but for her son who'd someday ask about his father and her only response would be he didn't want him. _

_ He'd come in and closed the door, she didn't remember what he'd said but what she did know was he'd made it better at least he made her hope that it would be better. He'd been there when she'd told the team. He'd kept Rossi and Morgan from killing Will. However, she had it on good authority that he'd gone with them to rough him up though._

_ From there they'd begun having what the team called single parent play dates. Henry and Jack loved each other. Both constantly begging to see each other and the respective parent. There friendship had grown but now they were in a limbo neither making the first move afraid to lose what they'd gained._

_ Which was why as she leaned against the counter waiting for her coffee she couldn't help but blush and wonder if he was a good kisser or not. If he was as good of a kisser as he was a father, she knew she'd be a goner._

_ Hearing the coffee pot finish, she filled her mug, adding the appropriate sweetener before heading back towards her office. _

_ Sitting down at her desk her eyes immediately fell on the single red rose and card on her desk._

_ Carefully smelling the enchanting fragrance, she carefully opened the card her eyes watering at the contents._

_ JJ,_

_ As the years have gone by, I have had the opportunity_

_ Get to know you and admire you. The real you. The _

_Amazing wonderful Women who has taken all of_

_Life's lemons and Turned them into lemonade. Here_

_Is a single Rose for the single most amazing woman_

_That I know and to allow me an opportunity to show_

_You that true love still exists. _

_ Aaron_

_ JJ wiped a single tear from her eye. It was just like Hotch, short, sweet and to the point. Looking up she noticed Aaron leaning against her door smirking._

_ "Is that a yes?" Hotch questioned as he noticed her smile_

_ "That's a yes," JJ laughed when she noticed the tension leaving his shoulders. She hadn't even noticed he was tense until he'd relaxed._

_ "Garcia said she'd watch Henry and Jack. I'll pick you up at five."_

_ JJ smiled of course Garcia would have known about this. It explained all of her sly glances and random giggling outbursts that had been going on for the past three days. "I'll be ready."_

_ Throwing her a fully dimpled Hotch smile, he told her just before leaving to dress casually._

_ The instant he was gone JJ's phone began to ring. She didn't have to look at caller ID to know it was Garcia._

JJ smiled at that memory. He'd taken her to a carnival that was in town. It had been one of the best date's she'd ever been on. He'd known that as much as she liked to be wined and dined she also loved the outdoors and carnivals were thrown into that category.

Pulling into there driveway she laughed as she remembered Hotch's sheer determination to win her a stuffed tiger with a heart in his mouth. JJ knew the game was rigged and she knew that Hotch knew it but that didn't stop him from trying. He'd paid more money trying to get that tiger than the silly thing was worth. But to her it meant so much more than a stuffed animal to her it meant that he'd do what he could to make her happy to make her laugh.

Unlocking the door JJ let herself in shutting the door she was shocked not to hear the alarm going off but instead the sounds of Frank Sinatra's Day and Night. Carefully pulling out the small gun Aaron always insisted she carry on her. She carefully made her way towards the music. Walking into the dining room shock reverberated through her body.

There stood Aaron dressed in his casual clothes; as much as she loved him in suits when he was in casual, it always felt like the real him. Flower petals strewn across the carpet and the table. She gasped the table was gorgeous two candles were lit, with a champagne bottle and flutes, her nice china had been set out and laughingly she noticed the worn out tiger.

Turning her eyes towards the man of her dreams, she questioned "Aaron?"

Aaron smirked he'd known she'd thought he's miss valentines day which was why he'd called Jessica and asked her to take the boy's for the evening. He had had this evening prepared for months and no serial killer was going to stop him.

"Hey sweetheart I'm home." Aaron walked towards her engulfing her in a hug before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she quickly deepened the kiss. It had been two weeks, two weeks without him in her arms without the feeling of him on her skin. Right now, she could say screw dinner but she knew she'd regret it later.

Both frantically continued kissing until they'd both broken apart to breathe.

"I didn't think you'd be coming back to night, Penelope didn't say." JJ tried to calm her breathing; she really shouldn't be missing meals.

Aaron chuckled "That's because I wanted to surprise you." Brushing aside some of her hair he kissed her again "If I'd known that this was the reaction I was going to get I would surprise you more often."

JJ shook her head "I'm surprised and you're lucky I didn't shoot you. I freaked out when I didn't hear the alarm."

"Then I'm glad you didn't and next time I'll reset the alarm." Aaron flashed her, his dimpled smile before starting to sway with the music "Dance with me"

Grinning up at him JJ allowed her self to be swept up in his arms. She didn't know how long they'd been dancing when he started talking but the rumble of his voice was soothing.

"You know the first time I met you I couldn't help but admire your determination and resilience. Then we became friends and I knew you were so much more amazing than I'd first anticipated. As our relationship evolved I knew how lucky I was and I love you so much." Hotch looked into her deep blue eyes. He was the luckiest man on earth he had a woman who loved her and two sons that he'd do anything for. Watching the smile grow on her face, he knew he'd made the right decision.

"I love you to Aaron" JJ smiled sweetly her eyes swelling as Aaron knelt on one knee. "Aaron?"

"I've done a lot of thinking the past few months, and if I was honest I should have done this month's ago. But I was never known for my speed. Jen you have done the one thing I never thought possible. You've made me whole you've healed this battered man's soul you've made me a better person. I love you more than I thought possible. I love Henry as if he was my own son and I hope someday that he will bear my name. JJ you are my everything and I never want to give this up. Jen will you marry me."

Aaron watched the tears slide down her face as she nodded too choked up from tears to do anything else. Quickly standing he slipped the simple ring onto her finger kissing her fingertips her murmured "Thank you"

JJ was stunned they'd talked about marriage but knowing Aaron she figured it would be another year or so before he proposed. Looking down at the ring it was perfect …it was her. Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him passionately.

Aaron smiled into the kiss before walking her towards the couch thanking god that he'd put the dinner in the oven to stay warm. Another couple of hours wouldn't do it any harm.

Gently laying her back against the coach he started attacking the buttons of her shirt desperate for the only contact he'd been craving the past two weeks. Moaning at the contact of the soft feeling of her skin his hands began sliding up her side when she stopped him.

Looking at her quizzically, he silently asked her what was going on.

Smiling she gulped "Well since I got my gift I think I should give you yours. It's only fair."

Hotch smiled, "I agree it's only fair." Watching her face turn from one of eagerness and love to worry he began to wonder but before his thoughts went to far she had taken hold of one of his hands slowly placing in onto her stomach

JJ watched him look at her in confusion before his eyebrows raised and a look of awe and understanding overcame his face

"Are you...?" he questioned gently rubbing his hands over her stomach feeling a slight bump. Watching her nod a full smile bloomed on his face.

"You're happy, right?" JJ needed a verbalized answer but from the look on his face, she was pretty sure that he was.

"Yes, yes yes" He pulled himself down to her kissing her lips, her eyes, her chest, kissing his way down to her stomach "Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I love you."

JJ's eyes filled with tears as she watched him. She should have known he'd react like this and she thanked god that he had. She loved him and now she was carrying a part of him. A little boy with his dark captivating eyes or maybe a little girl with his dimples. JJ was pulled out of her thoughts as Hotch quickly pulled himself off her.

Quickly she grabbed his hand "Where do you think you're going mister. I'm pretty sure we were in the middle of something."

Aaron looked down at her with stern eyes "You have to eat"

JJ laughed "Aaron baby I think I can go another hour or two I ate a big lunch." Pulling him towards her, she nipped his collarbone "Right now I'm in the mood for loving a la Hotch."

Grinning he resumed there position on the couch "That can be arranged, forever"

And he did.

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this fic I had a blast writing it Happy Valentines Everybody. R&R  
**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


End file.
